Verano
by a92
Summary: Nunca había tenido un verano como ese. Creía que era su estación favorita del año. Pero este año las cosas cambiaron. No sabía si lo odiaba o lo amaba.Ella no lo quiere cerca. Algo debe hacer.


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! no me pertenece si lo fuera muchas cosas hubieran pasado ya x3**

Es tan difícil cuando no sabes lo que sientes con respecto a algo... La incertidumbre de saber si se ama o se odia. Si es bueno o malo. Agradable o desagradable. Bueno, a fin de cuentas es de conocimiento común que no puede existir el bien si no está el mal también. El Yin-Yang, el principio de las fuerzas opuestas y complementarias para lograr el equilibrio en el universo.

Estaban en la segunda quincena de julio, el calor del verano era azotador. Los días eran largos, y por lo tanto, más trabajo, entrevistas a todas horas y rodajes que parecían no tener fin. Sí, no lo podía negar, el salario mejoraba considerablemente durante esta estación, pero a un alto precio.

Las noches eran cortas, no se podía dormir lo suficiente. Aunque siendo sincero, eso no le representaba problema. El verdadero problema era su mujer. Su esposa. Pronto cumplirían un año de feliz vida marital. Era el primer verano que compartían, como marido y mujer. Y por todos los Dioses, no sabía si la situación era buena o mala.

Ella, al llegar a casa, antes de disponerse a preparar la cena, dejaba sus altos zapatos a un lado y empezaba a recorrer la casa descalza. Se cambiaba el atuendo por unos mini shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Le recordaba tanto a Setsu. Le encantaba sentarse a observarla mientras ella daba vueltas en la cocina. Esta parte del verano la amaba. Ver ese espectáculo era lo más gratificante después de un largo día de ir de un lugar a otro. Aunque, en consecuencia, empezaba el martirio para él.

Un día, al verla de ese modo, quiso sorprenderla, se acercó como un felino ante su presa, extendió sus brazos y la abrazó por la espalda, inhaló el aroma de su cabello y besando su coronilla, pero a pesar del saltito que dio, ella lo apartó.

-Kuon, ahora no, hace demasiado calor.

-Vamos, Kyoko, juega conmigo un momento, uno pequeñito- dicho esto la escucha reírse entre dientes.

-No, Kuon. En serio tengo calor. Disculpa.

-Está bien, cariño. Creo que a este paso terminaré comprando el aire acondicionado nuevo-dijo, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y otro en la espalda mientras se apartaba.

-¡Oh vamos! Ya hablamos de eso, no quiero que incurras en ese gasto, Takeshi-san dijo que este fin de semana vendría a repararlo.

-Eso mismo dijo la semana pasada- dijo haciendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

-Sí, pero nada te cuesta esperar, sabes que pasa muy ocupado. Además solo serán unos días más- mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta y se empinaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Resignado, sale de la cocina, pensando que el calvario no se queda solo en verla con tan poca ropa y no poder tocarla. Pues, también en la cama ella se niega a acercarse, siempre con un "tengo calor". El beso de buenas noches no pasaba de eso, un corto beso en los labios y cada quien a su lado de la cama. Buscando el lado frío de la almohada. Aunque, después de un rato, le faltaban lados a la almohada.

Ya eran dos semanas de lo mismo. El maldito aparato del aire se había descompuesto a inicios de julio, precisamente cuando el clima era más caliente. Debía hacer algo de inmediato. No podría soportar una semana más. La siguiente mañana se le vio haciendo algunas llamadas, para luego pasar todo el día con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

Al llegar finalmente a casa esa noche, todo transcurre como ha venido haciendo los últimos días. Toma una ducha. Cenan. Repasa su nuevo guion. Y la hora que esperaba al fin llega. Ella se mete a la habitación para darse un baño antes de acostarse.

Así que manos a la obra. Toma el control del aire acondicionado y procura bajar la temperatura hasta los 10 grados, suficiente baja para enfriar el ambiente. Y suficiente para su plan. Él se encargará de darle calor al cuerpo de su esposa. Esa que por culpa del maldito aparato no ha podido tocar en dos semanas.

-Kyoko, esta noche rogarás para que no te suelte- dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras a paso decidido se dirige a la habitación.

 **FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado. Quedo atenta a cualquier cosa que me quieran decir. Todo es bienvenido. n.n

Muchísimas gracias por soportarme mutemuia :3


End file.
